Soldier of Love
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Sim, é uma songfic! Bom, é um hentai... KuramaxBotan e, como eu num consigo fazer um resumo descente, vou deixar que vocês mesmos leiam e descubram...


Ê! Finalmente resolvi fazer uma songfics com uma música de uma banda que curto e respeito pra caramba: Pearl Jam! yaaay! Eu só num sei se a fic combinou com música... Ah, depois vocês me contam!

**Música:** Soldier of Love.

**Banda:** Pearl Jam. _(N/a: uhuuuuuu!)_

-------------------

_**Lay down your arms and surrender to me.**_

_**Oh lay down your arms and love me peacefully. Yea.**_

_**Use your arms for squeezing and please I'm the one who loves you**_

_**so…**_

**_(Deponha suas armas e renda-se a mim._**

_**Deponha suas armas e me ame pacificamente, sim.**_

_**Use seus braços para abraçar e afagar**_

**_aquele te ama tanto...)_**

Botan estava sentada na cama, com as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama que dividia com Kurama. Ela lia um livro, enquanto ele estava sentado no parapeito da janela, olhando para a paisagem lá fora. Já era noite. Ele dirigiu seu olhar para ela, que continuava concentrada na leitura. Olhou para a garota de cima para baixo. Estava sentada, vestindo um roupão branco que ia até os joelhos, com ambas as pernas dobradas e ela apoiava as mãos e o livro em seus joelhos. Ele dirigiu seu olhar para mais embaixo; para as pernas dela. Lambeu os lábios sensualmente. Ela estava bonita... Linda... Maravilhosa... _Irresistível_... Não pode conter um sorriso pequeno que brincou com seus lábios.

Nossa, ele já estava a devorando com os olhos! Voltou a olhar para fora rapidamente, levemente envergonhado. Em menos de dois minutos a observando e já vinham lembranças da noite passada que tivera com ela... Fora algumas fantasias que vinham á tona só com as lembranças... Ele não tinha culpa se ela o _enlouquecia_. E, inconscientemente, voltou a olhar para ela. Agora, a perna direita dela estava esticada, enquanto a outra continuava semi-flexionada.

-Vai mesmo continuar me devorando com os olhos, raposa? –Ela disse, sem nem mesmo ter tirado os olhos do livro.

-Uau. Você tem uma ótima percepção.

Ela sorriu.

-Digamos que eu aprendi com o mestre.

Ela esticou ambas as pernas antes de cruzá-las, ainda esticadas. Ele lambeu os lábios novamente. Ela estava o provocando. Sorriu. Ela estava aprendendo... Ela já tinha o famoso e irresistível charme feminino. Agora estava aprendendo á usá-lo de um jeito provocativo. Bom. Muito bom. Mas ele ainda era o melhor sobre esse negócio de provocação...

_**Oh there ain't no reason for you to declare war on the one who**_

_**loves you so.**_

_**So forget the other boys because my love is real.**_

_**Come off your battlefield.**_

**_(Não existe motivo para você declarar guerra_**

_**Àquele que te ama tanto**_

_**Então esqueça dos outros rapazes, pois**_

_**meu amor é real,**_

**_Saia do seu campo de batalha.)_**

Ela se levantou da cama, deixando seu livro na mesma, fechado, mostrando sua capa com a ilustração de uma mulher e um rapaz se beijando, com um trem parado atrás de ambos. Kurama leu o título em azul. "Nunca dizemos Adeus". Belo nome. Hum... Então agora Botan começou a ler romances? Olhou para frente. Ela já havia se livrado do roupão e vestido um short azul que ia até a metade das coxas e uma blusinha da mesma cor. Ela voltou para a cama, sentou-se do mesmo jeito que estava e desamarrou o cabelo. Pegou seu livro e abriu-o na página onde estava, recomeçando a leitura.

Kurama ficou observando-a. Não muito tempo depois, ela colocou uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Linda. Provocante. Ele sorriu e ficou olhando fixamente para ela. Botan se levantou de novo, deixando seu livro na cama e saiu do quarto. Kurama se levantou também, com um sorriso que parecia que estava armando algo...

_-Ela vai gostar da surpresa..._ –Ele pensou, enquanto apagava a luz do quarto, deixando apenas a luz da lua entrar no quarto, iluminando-o com sua luz prateada.

_**Lay down your arms and surrender to me.**_

_**Yea lay down your arms and love me peacefully. Yea.**_

_**Use your arms for squeezing and please cause that's the way it**_

_**has to be.**_

**_(Deponha suas armas e renda-se a mim._**

_**Sim, deponha suas armas e me ame pacificamente.**_

_**Sim, use seus braços para abraçar e afagar**_

**_pois é desse jeito que tem que ser)_**

Botan entrou no quarto novamente. Quando olhou direito para o ambiente, viu que estava tudo escuro, com apenas a luz da lua iluminando o quarto. Mas... Onde estava Kurama?

-Kurama? –Ela o chamou. –É alguma brincadeira? Você está aqui?

Silêncio. Ela andou até a cama, ficou de pé em frente à mesma, olhando para os lados. Nada. Ouviu um ranger atrás de si e olhou assustada para trás. A porta havia se fechado.

-Kurama?

Silêncio. Sentiu alguém a abraçando por trás. Quando sentiu um cheiro suave de rosas, soltou um suspiro aliviado.

-Céus! Pra que tentar me assustar?

-Por nada. –Ela estranhou. A voz dele estava mais grave... Ela delicadamente fez o abraço ficar mais frouxo para conseguir girar. Quando encarou o outro, viu olhos dourados e fios de cabelos prateados. Arregalou levemente os olhos. Era Kurama Youko. Sem perceber, ela lambeu os lábios. Não podia evitar; Kurama Youko estava em sua frente, com apenas a luz da lua o iluminando. Era impossível ela não achar que ele estava simplesmente maravilhoso. Ele sorriu diante da reação dela.

-Sabia que ia gostar... –Ele disse num tom mais provocante. Se aproximou dela lentamente e a beijou.

_**The weapons you're using are hurting me bad.**_

_**But someday you're going to retreat.**_

_**Cause my love baby is the truest you've ever had.**_

_**I'm a soldier of love that's hard to beat.**_

_**(As armas que você está usando estão me machucando seriamente**_

_**Mas algum dia você vai recuar.**_

_**Porque o meu amor, baby, é o mais sincero que você já encontrou.**_

_**Eu sou um soldado do amor, que é difícil de derrotar.)**_

Ele a pegou no colo e a depositou delicadamente na cama. Ele sorriu de um jeito sensual, fazendo com que ela corasse levemente. Ele a beijou no pescoço, arrancando um gemido abafado dela. Ela começou a fazer carinho na cabeça e nas orelhas dele. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu que ele estava retirando sua blusinha azul e o ajudou. Deitou-se novamente. Ele começou a beijar seus seios. Ela gemeu alto quando ele mordeu um de seus mamilos levemente. Ele foi descendo pelo o corpo dela, deixando uma trilha de beijos em sua barriga.

Olhou para ela e sorriu maliciosamente, retirando o resto das roupas dela e jogando-as em algum canto do quarto. Ela semi-flexionou ambas as pernas. Ele abriu as pernas dela lentamente, admirando sua intimidade. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao vê-lo aproximar sua cabeça de sua feminilidade.

Ela gemeu alto quando ele lambeu sua entrada até o seu centro de prazer, fazendo-o sorrir de satisfação. Ele começou a acariciar o pequeno órgão á sua frente com a língua, enquanto penetrava um dedo na entrada dela devagar.

Ela estava delirando. Adorava quando ele a provocava. Era _delicioso_. Sentiu ele penetrar um segundo dedo dentro dela e sugar com vontade sua feminilidade. Murmurou o nome da raposa entre seus gemidos, que agora eram quase gritos de prazer. Ela não iria agüentar por muito tempo. Ela sentiu o Youko sugar sua intimidade e tocá-la com a língua sem querer. Isso bastou para ela.

-Ahhh! Kurama! –Ela arqueou as costas e gozou. Ele retirou seus dedos de dentro dela delicadamente e sentou-se na cama, em cima de suas próprias pernas. Ela ainda estava ofegante, com os olhos fechados, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ela se sentou na cama, e o olhou de cima para baixo, lambendo seus lábios. Aqueles olhos dourados também a encaravam com desejo e luxúria. Ele ainda estava usando suas calças e havia acabado de jogar sua camisa em algum canto do quarto.

Ela engatinhou até ele e sentou-se em seu colo. Gemeu baixinho ao sentir o membro dele roçar em seu clitóris ainda palpitante. Ela olhou para os olhos dourados e o beijou fervorosamente nos lábios.

_**Lay down your arms and surrender to me.**_

_**Lay down your arms and love me peacefully. Yea.**_

_**Use your arms to hold me tight**_

_**Baby I don't wanna fight no**_

_**more. 2x**_

**_(Deponha suas armas e renda-se a mim._**

_**Deponha suas armas e me ame pacificamente, sim**_

_**Use seus braços para me agarrar bem apertado**_

**_Baby, eu não quero lutar mais. 2x)_**

Ela acariciou o membro inchado dele ainda por cima das roupas, enquanto o beijava no pescoço. Ambos já não agüentavam esperar. Ela retirou a calça dele com certa ansiedade e a jogou perto de sua blusinha que estava no chão, perto da cama. Precisavam se aliviar. Ela massageou a masculinidade dele, até que ele retirou sua mão educadamente dali. Ele acariciou a delicada intimidade dela novamente, mas dessa vez, com seu membro.

Ela não conseguiu conter um gemido quando ele começou a penetrá-la, colocando suas mãos no quadril dela para fazê-la sentar e cavalgar nele.

-Você... –Ele começou, num tom de voz sensual –Quer que eu... Faça devagar?

-Quero... Hnnn... Eu gosto assim...

Ele começou a ajudá-la a se movimentar, num rítimo devagar e gostoso... Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás, gemendo cada vez mais alto. Logo, ela jogou seu corpo para trás, apoiando seus braços no colchão. Ao vê-la inclinada daquele jeito, Kurama não resistiu e se inclinou para lamber e morder os mamilos rosados dela. Ele teve uma idéia e sorriu maliciosamente.

Quando ela viu, estava sendo virada de costas. Viu que havia sido posta de quatro e ficou levemente corada, mas não protestou. Sentiu ele penetrar-lhe de novo, dessa vez com um pouco mais de força. Ela gemeu alto quando ele a estocou bem fundo e forte, segurando-se em seu quadril.

Ela desabou-se no colchão, ficando inclinada. Agarrou os lençóis á sua volta, quase gritando. Ele fechou os olhos com força e continuou a penetrá-la cada vez mais rápido. Não ia agüentar mais. E aquela cena de ver Botan se inclinar apenas ajudou a deixá-lo mais perto do ápice. Não conseguiu se segurar mais e derramou sua semente bem fundo nela, gemendo o nome de sua amada. Ela também acabou não suportando mais o calor que estava sentindo e uma corrente elétrica passou por todo o seu corpo, gozando quase junto com ele.

Ficaram assim até se recuperarem um pouco. Ele deslizou para fora de sua parceira e deitou-se ao lado dela. Ela se ajeitou na cama e ele a puxou para mais perto de si, abraçando-a e beijando sua testa.

-E dessa vez foi você que me provocou, Botan.

-Que bom que percebeu. Quer dizer que estou melhorando.

-Mas nunca vai chegar á minha altura.

-Mas é claro. Você tem mais de mil anos! Chato...

Ambos riram. Ela bocejou.

-Na próxima, veremos quem vai se render á quem, Kurama.

-Veremos, minha querida, veremos...

**_Oh baby, lay down your arms. (7x)_**

_**Please baby lay down your arms.**_

**_Baby, deponha suas armas, (7x)_**

_**Por favor, baby, deponha suas armas...**_

---------------------

Ta bom... Eu juro que não sei se a música combinou mesmo com esse hentai... De qualquer modo, deixem reviews, please! -

E é provável que eu use essa música em uma outra songfic... Ah, e me desculpem por qualquer erro de português, sim?

Kissus!

Misao Kinomoto.


End file.
